Foreign Intruder Defense Organism
Il Foreign Intruder Defense Organism (Organismo per la Difesa dagli Intrusi Stranieri), o FIDO, fu un enorme droide da battaglia usato dalla Nuova Repubblica nell'11 ABY. Dettagli Il FIDO fu progettato dal famoso ammiraglio Mon Calamari Gial Ackbar e assemblato da una squadra di scienziati, sempre Mon Calamari, di alto livello. Era stato progettato per proteggere l'ingresso di un bunker, una fortezza o una casa sicura. Descrizione FIDO somigliava a un grande krabbex visto da lontano. Era composto da uno scafo del diametro di otto metri collegato a gambe con quattro articolazioni. Il guscio era coperto da uno strato di plastacciaio. Era equipaggiato con un sensibile sensore a lungo raggio e un rilevatore di movimento avanzato. Le armi primarie del FIDO, i suoi 26 cavi a punta di artiglio, venivano tenuti nel baccello e non sono stati sparpagliati attraverso una griglia centrale. Le sue gambe erano state progettate per ancorare saldamente la FIDO sul posto una volta che è stata scelta una posizione strategica, ma non fornivano mobilità. Se il controllore del FIDO fosse stato camuffato, il sensore e la griglia dei cavi dovevano essere lasciati parzialmente scoperti. Il FIDO era abbastanza sofisticato e intelligente da distinguere l'alleato dal nemico ed era ben programmato nelle tattiche di battaglia. Il suo controllore supervisionava l'azione attraverso sensori protetti sul bordo di ogni tentacolo. Il FIDO era progettato anche per volare se la situazione si faceva critica. Armamento Le armi primarie del FIDO erano 26 cavi con artiglio, ognuno in grado di estendersi fino a una lunghezza di circa 100 metri. Questi cavi erano ispirati ai tentacoli della bocca del krakana, un predatore nativo di Dac, il pianeta natale oceanico dei Mon Calamari. Ognuno di questi cavi era coperto da una pinza affilatissima ricavata da un solido plastacciaio in grado di tagliare attraverso il trasparacciaio e persino lo scafo corazzato di un Juggernaut imperiale. Poiché questi cavi erano le uniche armi del FIDO, dovevano usare la sorpresa in combattimento, riducendo il "fuoco amico" e il danno collaterale. Se il FIDO veniva assemblato correttamente, le forze nemiche non lo avrebbero rilevato finché non fosse stato troppo tardi per tornare indietro. Poi, sarebbero stati afferrati da innumerevoli cavi in duracciaio e poi distrutti fino ad essere fatti a brandelli che sarebbero stati gettati qua e là. Storia operativa La prima unità fu schierata durante la Battaglia di Anoth nell'11 ABY contro i camminatori imperiali Mountain Terrain Armored Transport sotto il comando dell'ambasciatore Furgan di Carida, che tentò di rapire il figlio più piccolo di Han e Leia Organa Solo, Anakin. Durante la battaglia, il Foreign Intruder Defense Organism si scagliò contro otto MT-AT. Riuscì a distruggerne quattro prima di soccombere al fuoco degli altri camminatori ragno. Nonostante la distruzione del FIDO, Furgan fu sconfitto da Leia e Terpfen, ponendo fine a una grave minaccia per la Nuova Repubblica. In seguito, la Nuova Repubblica iniziò a produrre altri FIDO, anche se in quantità limitata. Per impedire ad altri di copiare il design, i suoi progetti vennero classificati come informazioni di categoria rosso dai Servizi Segreti della Nuova Repubblica. Curiosità L'autore Kevin J. Anderson ha detto che il nome FIDO era un riferimento al FidoNet Star Wars Echo, una bacheca online a cui partecipava all'epoca. La traduzione in spagnolo di Champions of the Force ha mantenuto l'acronimo chiamando questo droide ODIE (come il cane amico di Garfield). Comparse *''Champions of the Force'' Fonti *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Jedi Academy Sourcebook'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''The Essential Guide to Droids'' *''The Official Star Wars Fact file 67(FID1-2, ''Foreign Intruder Defense Organism (FIDO)) *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' Categoria:Modelli di droide da battaglia Categoria:Prodotti Dipartimento Ricerca e Sviluppo della Nuova Repubblica